


主人，饶了我吧

by apple_amy



Category: Heroes of the Storm
Genre: Illidan Stormrage - Freeform, Illidan/Kael'thas - Freeform, Kael'thas Sunstrider - Freeform, M/M, 伊利丹, 凯尔萨斯, 蛋凯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_amy/pseuds/apple_amy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>风暴英雄，恐魔园地图<br/>凯尔萨斯走位失误后，遇到伊利丹，会变成什么样子。<br/>R18有。</p>
            </blockquote>





	主人，饶了我吧

“花园的大门即将打开。”谜之音从天空中响起，“5，4，3，2，1……开始！”  
凯尔萨斯骑着飞毯，站在门口准备出发。他选择的下路，一般这路门口中不会有太多的英雄来防守，中路才是重中之重。愉快的躲进了中间的草丛里，凯尔萨斯等着对面的英雄露面，这样的话，引力失控加上点燃和烈焰风暴，就可以让对方回家，就可以带领小兵愉快地推掉外塔。  
想象很美好，但是跟他对线的是乌瑟尔。  
乌瑟尔这人，跟厕所里的石头一样，又臭又硬，还很不好杀，没事给自己奶一口，完全没办法，打一整套，让他回家也是很好的。于是凯尔萨斯突然现身给了乌瑟尔一套技能，可是……噩梦出现了。  
伊利丹突然从对面的草丛里现身，没有技能的凯尔萨斯立刻向自己的外塔跑去，却被伊利丹一步一步地逼向了花园的墙角里，在乌瑟尔视线之外，伊利丹的声音冷冷地响起：“把裤子脱了，我的仆人。”  
“主人！”凯尔萨斯失声尖叫，“您不能这样！这是在时空枢纽。”  
“你打算让我把你的衣服全部划开？”伊利丹威胁地用埃辛诺斯双刃抵在凯尔萨斯的脖子上。

凯尔萨斯脸色涨得通红，最后不得不解开了自己的裤子，躺在了地上。  
伊利丹毫不客气地折起了凯尔萨斯的双腿，解开自己的裤子，随手撸了两下后，就挤了进去。  
“唔……啊……”很快就适应的凯尔萨斯尖叫了起来，他已经很久没有跟伊利丹做过了，所以即使是有一点点强迫的意思，他的身体也苏醒过来。  
“不，不要……”凯尔萨斯小声求饶，他现在被抓住了最脆弱的地方，不让释放。就紧紧地抓住了伊利丹的后背，在他的后背上留下了一道道血痕。  
又狠狠地进攻了几次之后，伊利丹系好了裤子，低声说：“把裤子系好。”  
神智并不太清楚的血精灵王子听话地穿好了自己的裤子，一道白光闪过，他被送回了复活泉水。

宽大的披风掩饰了挺立的下身，上了魔法飞毯，凯尔萨斯才觉得自己双腿发软，后穴内还残留着被抽插的感觉。  
跟上了队友，血精灵王子强忍身体上的不适，在黑夜开始收集种子。队友看了看周围的情况，就把凯尔萨斯留在了收集小种子的那里。  
“唔——”刚刚收完小种子，准备与队友汇合的凯尔萨斯被一双利刃抵住了脖子，“主人？”  
“别说话。”伊利丹把凯尔萨斯拖到了墙角，“刚才还没有纾解？”  
“唔……”被解开的裤子露出了挺立的硬物，伊利丹的手轻轻地弹了一下，“现在这个时间刚刚好。”  
“您不能这么变态！”凯尔萨斯低声嘶吼着，“我们是敌对双方……呃！呃！！……”  
“就因为我们是敌对双方。”伊利丹已经悄悄地褪下了凯尔萨斯的裤子，就着刚才继续抽插起来，“所以才要好好享受一下偷情的快感，这不是比在黑暗神庙里，更加有趣？”  
被刺激的凯尔萨斯，双手撑着墙面，身体随着伊利丹的动作前后摆动，挺立的硬物分泌出的液体，让整个夜晚都充满了荷尔蒙的气息。咬住自己的嘴唇，血精灵王子觉得腰都软了下来，伊利丹的进攻既狂暴又狂野，让他无法自持，或者说，长年与伊利丹偷情，已经让这具身体尝到了甜头，而且越是粗野狂暴，越是让他情难自禁。终于，前面的硬物渐渐地软了下来，但是伊利丹的进攻仍然没有停止，血精灵王子有些站立不住了，慢慢地滑落在跪在了地上……  
“提好你的裤子。”伊利丹低声嘶吼了一声之后，在凯尔萨斯的屁股上拧了一下，“准备回到复活泉水吧。”  
失神的凯尔萨斯照着伊利丹的话做了，然后再次回到了复活泉水。

后穴有些涨痛。  
即使是召出了飞毯之后，凯尔萨斯也感觉到自己有些控制不住飞毯的方向，刚才的那场交合，让凯尔萨斯得到了满足，同时也消耗了他大量的体力，而且，那些粘腻的液体还在他的肠道里，他可以感觉到后穴里涌出的东西打湿了他的裤子，他身边的荷尔蒙气息也浓郁到了极点。  
“凯尔，你刚才又被伊利丹堵住了？”阿尔萨斯“关切”地打量着凯尔萨斯，低声说：“不会是被堵在墙角干一些其他的事情吧？你可是队里的主力输出。”  
“看到老情人了？”凯尔萨斯讽刺地说，“吉安娜就在对面，是不是有些难以下手？”  
“做好你的事情就行了。”阿尔萨斯的脸色阴郁，“每次打团，就看不到你。”  
“但那也不是4VS5。”  
这次凯尔萨斯乖乖地跟在阿尔萨斯的后面，虽然伊利丹让他的身体得到了满足，但是每次都被堵在墙角，这对于某些高贵的血精灵王子来说，还是有些不高兴的。他觉得自己就是随时随地地在满足伊利丹的欲望，像一个妓女一样。  
“有谁要跟缝合怪玩吗？”凯尔萨斯听到这个声音一惊，抬头看到缝合怪直接把阿尔萨斯吃掉了，而吉安娜、穆拉丁正在虎视眈眈地看着自己，血精灵王子做了一个决定——丢下阿尔萨斯跑了。  
“等你多时了，凯尔萨斯。”一个滑步，血精灵王子被按在了草丛里，裤子后面被埃辛诺斯双刃划了一道口子，凉嗖嗖的冷风传了过来。  
“变态！”凯尔萨斯打算爬起来逃跑，却被拧住了双手用披风边角绑住了。  
跨坐在伊利丹的身上，凯尔萨斯的硬物在裤子前顶了个帐篷，帐篷的顶端还有些阴湿，他的后穴正在吞吐着伊利丹的硬物，十分饥渴地吸吮着，压抑地呻吟声中，伊利丹满足地咂了咂嘴，随即又粗暴地上下颠动起来，刺激得凯尔萨斯失声尖叫起来。

习惯在草丛里放菌毯的扎加拉走了过来，她听到草丛里的动静吓了一跳，就扔了爆虫过去，瞬间看到伊利丹从草丛里出来，扎加拉迅速丢出了飞龙，立刻逃之夭夭。伊利丹切了飞龙之后，把倒在地上的凯尔萨斯放平，又抽动了几下后，系好裤子，把血精灵王子再次送回了复活泉水。

站在复活泉水里，凯尔萨斯发了脾气——  
“扎加拉你放了刺蛇就跑，就不知道我在草丛里被伊利丹堵到了么，你当时要是放个技能，我们就可以把伊利丹收拾了，阿尔萨斯也不会白死了。”  
“草丛里有什么，我又没开菌毯。”扎加拉斜睨了一眼凯尔萨斯，“你要庆幸，该死的阿巴瑟不在场上。”  
“在不在场上都一样。”凯尔萨斯看了一眼阿尔萨斯，“反正这种战斗型的英雄，保不住我。”  
“卖队友的就少在这里说话，凯尔。”阿尔萨斯冷冷地说，“我被抓你，你可是跑了，结果被伊利丹埋伏了，能怨得着别人吗？”  
“哼！”凯尔萨斯冷哼了一声，去找乔汉娜了。

这是第几次了？  
夜晚刚刚降临，凯尔萨斯不过是召唤一下飞毯，比队友就慢了一步，就被伊利丹拖走了。  
“唔唔……”嘴里进出着伊利丹的硬物，口涎不断地从嘴角流出。  
“乖乖收好了。”伊利丹突然抽出了凯尔萨斯嘴里的硬物，腥膻的液体喷洒在了血精灵王子那张精致而漂亮的脸上。拍了拍失神的凯尔萨斯，伊利丹把他送回了复活泉水。

“这样都无法阻止你。”阿尔萨斯看了看衣冠不整的凯尔萨斯，低声说：“凯尔，几年不见，你就变成了这样，真是令人无法想象。”  
“滚开！”凯尔萨斯用魔法把衣服重新弄好，身体里的黏腻感觉和身上的印记并没有消除。  
“小心那个瞎子再抓到你。”看到乔汉娜回来，阿尔萨斯好像恢复了正常。  
“是的。”乔汉娜接话，“扎加拉那个输出就是蹭伤害，你倒是可以打一套收割，但是每次打团都看不到你……”  
“被我弟弟赶跑了。”玛法里奥难过地说，“他们跑得太快，我追不上，况且你们更需要我。”  
“下回注意点，别让伊利丹靠近他。”乔汉娜举起了盾牌，“下回让他尝尝飞盾的滋味。”  
前景很美好，但是……结果太让人失望了。除了凯尔萨斯，其他四个人全被送回到复活泉水，而凯尔萨斯则被捆了起来，被变形成恶魔的伊利丹彻底脱光了衣服，按在核心基地的下方，当着所有人的面——交媾。  
“伊利丹，你这个死变态！”被按在地上的血精灵王子高声咒骂着，“你这个得不到泰兰德真爱，就会对属下胡作非为的懦夫！……”  
“闭嘴！”伊利丹抓住了凯尔萨斯腿间的要害，“仆从属于主人，奉献你的身体是义务，难道达斯雷玛没有教过他的子孙吗？”  
“我是国王，不是仆从。”凯尔萨斯挣扎了起来，“我是你的属下，不是你的仆从！”  
“你喊我主人。”伊利丹俯下身去，吻住了那张喋喋不休的嘴唇，很快，诱人的喘息声传了出来，完成了目标的众人全部离开，把恐魔园交给了伊利丹与凯尔萨斯。

后来，凯尔萨斯叉着双腿踉跄地从恐魔园出来，回到自己的房间后，伊利丹又挤了进去，三天三夜，凯尔萨斯的房间门才打开。  
一脸好心情的伊利丹走了出去，后面传来了凯尔萨斯微弱的咒骂：“伊利丹，你这个混蛋！”


End file.
